Breakeven
by BossKing109
Summary: After being dumped, Finn sings a song expressing his emotions about the day Marceline broke his heart. And Marceline the Vampire Queen herself eavesdrops, realizing the pain she cursed on the human hero. I don't own AT nor Breakeven by the Script.


**I was just on Youtube until I came across "Falling to Pieces" by Breakeven and because I was bored I just thought of this.**

**Enjoy!**

At the tree fort, 19 year old Finn the human felt lonely. Jake was living with Lady after proposing to her and she gave birth to their children, and even BMO got Me-Mow as a girlfriend.

The hero also used his hat in a different way now. He clipped it on his blue navy shirt so it worked as a hood and his blonde hair was always revealed out in the open unless he was fighting.

He also began to sport black skinny jeans he found deep underground during in an adventure at 15. It was a size 17-19 so Finn kept it and had wait until he was 17 just to wear it. There were torn cuts on it but Finn didn't want those removed because he thought it made the jeans look cool.

Finn also began to wear red Reeboks he also found underground but are now grayish white thanks to Marceline.

He stared at a picture of him and Marceline together, fooling around. His arm was around her neck, and their faces were close together with big goofy smiles.

That was the time when they were dating.

But before _that _day happened.

**Flashback!**

_Finn was at Ooo High, a school he was finally attending after three years of being home-schooled. As he was finishing getting the stuff out his locker he needed for third period, Marceline came._

"_Finn?" she said. "Oh! Hey, Marcy." Finn exclaimed as he noticed his girlfriend next to him._

"_Finn, there's something I need to tell you." Marceline stated sadly. Finn saw the look in her eyes. He sensed this wasn't going to be good._

"_I…I met this guy yesterday…" _

_Finn's eyes widened. _

"_His name's Ash and, I kinda fell for him…"_

"_What?!" Finn shouted. "I'm sorry, Finn. But I don't wanna cheat on you so, I guess we're over. I'm sorry. Bye, Finn." Marceline left with a pain of guilt._

_Finn's supplies fell to the floor as he stared at his ex in shock. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his sneakers squeaked through the hall way, before anybody could notice his tears._

_He ran outside the school, past the forest, past the Candy Kingdom, past the Ice Kingdom and Fire Kingdom, past Tree Trunks' house and into the Tree Fort._

_He slammed the door behind him when he entered his room, jumped on his bed and sobbed._

**Flashback! **

Salty tears spilled down Finn's cheeks as he recalled the memory.

He took out an acoustic guitar Marceline got for him on his 17th birthday.

Finn took a guitar pick and started strumming.

Marceline flew to the Tree Fort with her umbrella to avoid getting killed by the sun. She hadn't talked to Finn for months since _that _day.

She wanted to apologize and tell Finn she dumped Ash, but wanted to be friends with Finn.

She knocked on the door, but nobody answered so she used a window.

The window that lead into Finn's room.

The vampire carefully slid the door open, but refrained herself going any further when she heard music and Finn's voice.

_I'm still alive but barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cuz I got time while she got freedom…_

_Cuz when her heartbreaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst…_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first…_

_While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping…_

_Cuz when her heartbreaks no it don't breakeven_

_(Even) no…_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces…yeah…_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_They say bad things happen for a reason…_

_But no wise words are gonna stop the bleeding_

_Cuz she's moved on while I'm still grieving…_

_And when her heartbreaks no it don't break even_

_(Even) no…_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces…yeah…_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_(Ones still in love while the other ones leaving…)_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_(Cuz when her heart breaks no it don't break even)_

Tears welled in Marceline's eyes as Finn did a short instrumental on his guitar.

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took the suitcase, I took the blame_

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains…ohhh…_

_Cuz you left me with no love, and no love to my name…_

_I'm still alive but barely breathing…_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in…_

_Cuz I got time while she got freedom…_

_Cuz when her heart breaks no it don't break…_

_No it don't break, no it don't break even no…!_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces…yeah…_

_I'm falling to pieces…yeah…_

_I'm falling to pieces… _

_(Ones still in love while the other ones leaving…)_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_(Cuz when a heartbreaks no it don't break even…)_

…_.._

_Oh, it don't break even, no… (3x)_

Marceline wiped tears away as she realized what she had done.

She had to make this right.

"Finn…?"

Silence.

"Fi-"

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

Marceline winced at the name, but shrugged it off.

"Finn…I heard everything…"

Finn turned to her, his cheeks were wet stained but disappeared as he blushed.

"What…?"

"Finn…I'm sorry for everything, okay? I really didn't mean to hurt you. I dumped Ash and I came here to ask if we could just start over as friends. But after hearing the song, I wondered maybe we can just get back together again?"

"I…I don't know…"

Marceline sat on Finn's lap, and turned his face to hers.

"Please…Finn…I love you…"

The Vampire Queen's cold lips met with the hero's, and they melted into each other as they kissed more passionately.

After breaking the kiss, Finn, while blushing smirked, "I don't think I believe you…"

Marceline, blushing and smiling rolled her eyes and kissed the human again.

Then went outside and sat on a hill, watching the sun set.

Then they laid down on the grass, with Marceline's head resting on Finn's chest.

As the couple watched the stars, Finn said,

"Marceline…?"

"…Yeah?"

"I love you too,"

"Good. And did you really mean that I was the best part of you?"

"Well yeah. You were before, you are now and always will be."

Marceline smiled as Finn kissed her forehead and they slept into each other's arms, swearing to themselves that they would never leave each other again.

Because if they did break apart again…

It wouldn't breakeven.

**Please review!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
